Truth
by Wildfire2
Summary: This is set when Kyou and Yuki are still children.. it's a story about how Kyou's mom lost her life and how Kyou had to deal with it.
1. Default Chapter

Truth?  
by Wildfire

This story isn't a nice fluffy story... it's set when Kyou's a kid and about his family.. not a nice fic.  
Kazuma-san for his sensei

* * *

Kyou stood still as people bustled around him, yet no one touched him. He looks around looking for anyone familiar. This was the annual New Years party; yet he knew no one, and everyone knew what he was. A hand came to his arm, and Kyou whirled around and stared at a small boy with gray hair. Kyou smiled, "Yuki..."

"Come on Kyou, let's go.." Yuki took the other boy's hand. Yuki was seven; Kyou wouldn't be seven for two more weeks.

Kyou let Yuki lead him, "Yuki? Where are we going?" He asked wondering where his cousin was taking him this time. He wasn't really worried about it, just curious.

"Away from here... Hatori showed me a private place, it's a garden and a really nice one. Best of all no one will come looking for us there." Yuki said, and looked back to smile at Kyou.

"Won't Hatori?" Kyou's eyes look around quickly trying to remember the path. Not so much to get out but so he c an go back if he like it; which he figured he would if Yuki was taking him there.

"Maybe, but doubtful." He got to a gate and opened it leading Kyou in before shutting the gate again, "I hate this party. I'll always hate this. Even when I'm as old as Hatori.. I'll hate it! Even when I'm in high school!" Yuki glared back toward where they had been.

Kyou laughed, "That's because you have to go with Shigure into the special Zodiac party." He wondered what they did in there.

"It's not Shigure that bothers me; it's Akito he's the head of the family now.." Yuki said quietly.

"I'm glad.." Kyou smiled a bit again. "He has to be better than his father..." He didn't even wan to think about the man, he gave a little shudder. It was actually a bit odd for the head of the house to produce an heir, they were usually too sick, however this man somehow had.

"Not much..." Yuki shivered a little, his eyes looked a little haunted by something.

The red headed boy looked up at him, "he hurting you?" He asked carefully, but it wasn't unusual after all being a zodiac meant your life did not belong to you.

Yuki let a soft smile come to his lips, "He's just a pain... want to train?" He didn't much care for sparing himself, but he knew Kyou loved it.

"SURE!" Kyou got into a fighting stance, As did Yuki.

As the two fight Yuki quickly got the upper hand but stayed back letting Kyou keep trying, to a certain degree he sometimes wished he could just loose. It didn't mean as much to him as it did to Kyou.

Kyou on the other hand could tell Yuki was holding back, he let out a tiny growl than completely tackled him. They both end up rolling around on the soft grass.

"Yuki," a commanding voice came from the gate.

Both boys completely froze, and looked up at the teenager.

Hatori looked down at them from the gate. "The banquet is starting.. Let's go." Kyou always thought Hatori was way too serious; Shigure and Ayame weren't that serious, and they were the same age.

Yuki stood up smoothing out his ruffled clothes. "I'll see you tomorrow Kyou." Yuki walked out of the garden looking proud and dignified, even for a child.

Hatori looked sharply at Kyou. "You might want to leave this place.. You're not suppose to be in here." He didn't wait for a reply from Kyou as he turned around and left.

Kyou stood up than quickly left not wanting to get in trouble. He got back to the where everyone else was and looked around wondering what to do now. As he looked around he hoped to find his mother. But he didn't. His eyes land on the wooden gates that led to the banquet. A woman with long blond hair stood back watching a young boy enter the gate-- Momiji. Kyou had heard she was denying Momiji; she was probably scared of him, because he was different. He felt bad for Momiji. The woman was freaky... Yuki had told him this would be the last time she'd really be there her memory was being erased. Good riddance he thought bitterly.

He walked slowly through the crowd, where was his mother? A smile brightened his face when he saw her by the punch bowl. He ran over to her. "Mom!"

She lets out an irritated sigh and looks at the boy, but the only thing she was really looking at was his left wrist where the bracelet sat. "I'm busy Kyou."

Kyou's smile disappeared "I.. I know.. I was just hoping.. we could.."

"Go away Kyou. You mother is busy!" She said quietly in a harsh voice. Kyou bit his bottom lip and nodded.

"O-ok.." He slowly walked away leaving his mother alone at the punch bowl. He headed into the main house and finds a quite corner and cuddled into it. He wouldn't be a baby and cry! He wouldn't. He curled up into a ball, soon he was fast asleep.

He was woken hours later from a tap on his shoulder. Kyou blinked and looks to see who it was. White and black hair came into his vision. "Haru?" he yawned, "what are you doing here, shouldn't you be at the banquet?"

"It's done we're back to the regular party for the next two days.. I was on my way to the bathroom when I found you.." Haru smiled gently at him.

Kyou blinked than groaned, "Haru, the bathrooms in the other direction.." He stood up and took Haru's hand. "Come on I'll take you..."

Haru smiled, "Thanks Kyou..," They walked around the compound in silence for a bit. "Kyou? Why were you all alone in there? Did you get lost?"

Kyou smiled at the six year old, "No, just bored I suppose.."

"So you went to bed? In a corner?!" Haru started to giggle. "That's silly! You should have gone to a chair or something."

Kyou sighed and stopped at the bathroom, "Here ya go.. I'll wait out here to take you back.." He let go of Haru's hand and Haru hurried in.

Kyou flopped his head forward, his orange hair falling into his eyes. He felt bad for making his mother get upset.. He seemed to do that a lot. He guessed he just had a knack for it. He looked up as he heard a toilet flush and Haru came out, "Haru! Wash you hands.. that's disgusting!"

The white haired Ushi smiled and he wiped his hands on his pants. "I can't the sinks too high.."

Kyou sighed and enters the bathroom he turns the water on, "There, now wash em!"

Haru stood on his tip toes to reach the water. The boy was about as tall as Momiji, Shuichi--the family doctor-- said they'd be getting a growth spurt soon just like he and Yuki did.

He turned the water off than grabbed Haru's hand, "Come on than! I don't have all day you know!" He pulled him out leading him to the party.

"Kyou?" Haru's voice was quite and soft.

"What?" Kyou asked, slightly annoyed at the boy's constant talking.

"How come you're the only one that will take me anywhere?" His voice was still soft, Kyou wondered if it hurt his feelings.

He sighed, "Because I'm the cat." The cat had to do everything that no one else wanted to do.

"Oh.. Okay" Haru smiled he didn't understand hut he was sure it must be right, and he didn't want to annoy the older boy. "I'm going to go find Momiji, thanks again Kyou!" He than ran off into the crowed of people.

Kyou watched him go, his tiny hands playing with the hem of his shirt. If the banquet was over than Yuki should be around here-- somewhere. He stood on his tip toes trying to see into the crowed, searching for that gray hair or those violet eyes.

"Kyou-kun!" Came the sound of a cherry dramatic voice.

Ayame, not Yuki, but maybe he knew where he was. "Hey Ayame.. You see-" He was cut off as he was brought into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh our poor kitty standing ALL alone with not a SOUL to comfort you! Well, don't you worry my brave little cat. I will STAND by your side! I will protect you from all the loneliness that has CONSUMED your soul! I remember when I was your age! I was SO confused! I will save you! I will.."

"Ayame?" Yuki stood there staring at his older brother, "What are you talking about?"

"Yuki?! I haven't seen you in SO long I'm so glad I found you!" He let the cat go, "I need your help braiding my hair!"

Yuki sighed at his brother "Ayame I don't know how to braid."

"Oh my poor deprived little brother! Never to learn something as simple as a braid! Well don't you worry my young brother I well NOT let you be in such a state for long! I will generously allow you to learn to braid on MY precious, long, hair!" Ayame flung his hair back in an over dramatic gesture.

"I was looking for Kyou actually," Yuki says slowly and quietly, his eyes down cast.

"Y-you don't want me to help you?" His eyes widened, "OH the shame the way my OWN flesh and blood denies my help as guidance.. the shame the shame! I must go.. the pain is.. too much!" He turned and spotted Shigure. "SHIgure!"

"Ayame!" Shigure looks at his odd friend with a smile. Ayame skipped over to him.

Kyou stayed there silent rubbing his arm a little. Ayame's hold was defiantly not a gentle one.

"I wish he could be serious once in a while.. Mom says it's just him, that I should accept him.." Yuki sighed and looked at Kyou again, "What have you been doing these past six hours?"

"I fell asleep, Haru woke me up when he got lost." Kyou smiled a bit, he was glad to have found the boy.

"Hastuharu? He got lost? Why? Was he hurt or something?" Yuki looked puzzled.

Kyou laughed, "No he didn't get hurt.. Haru always gets lost. I thought everyone knew that!"

Yuki blushed a bit, "He doesn't talk to me.. he only glares at me.. that is if he looks at me at all!" He gave a little shrug.

"Why is that?" Kyou asked him looking thoroughly puzzled. Haru wasn't exactly the glaring kind of guy.

Yuki shrugged again, "I don't know." The boys violet eyes sparkled, but his eye lids were only half open. He yawned, "I wonder what time it is.."

"Are you tied? Wanna go to sleep?" Kyou asked rather quietly. He wasn't really tired as he had been sleeping, but he didn't mind laying down again for a while.

"Where? Akito only has a few beds for only a certain people, he said everyone else can stand." Yuki said slightly bitterly.

"How can you sleep standing up?" Kyou asked him, again puzzled.

Yuki laughed, "You can't! That's the point!" He took Kyou's hand, "Come on we'll find a place to lay down." He started to pull the small kitten along with him.

After about twenty minutes of finding no where to sleep., Kyou spotted Haru and Momiji. They were sleeping cuddled against a tree, Momiji in Haru's lap. "Yuki... look" He gestured to the two.

Yuki smiled and led Kyou over to a tree right next to the one Haru and Momiji were at. He sat down leaning against the tree than pulled Kyou down to him, he wrapped his tiny arms around Kyou. "Night," he whispered into Kyou's ear.

"G'night," Kyou responded back; nuzzling his head into Yuki's chest. It wasn't long before both boys were fast asleep.

Red eyes open hours later hearing a voice. He looks up and sees Momiji's father. He was talking to Momiji. He stayed quite as Momiji slowly got up. He was careful not to wake Haru. His father picked him up and walked off with the small boy. Kyou yawned a bit and looks around wondering what time it was. It was light out now so it had to be past six. He looks back at Yuki, who was still sleeping soundly. He smiled softly. He didn't know what he'd do without the rat, he was his best friend. He than looks over at Haru, he couldn't believe Haru hadn't even woken up! Not even a flutter of an eye lash. He wondered if Haru would always be like that.

Kyou slowly sat up, he supposed he should find one of his parents. He smiled down at Yuki than walked off. He would come back in a few hours by than it was probably safe to wake the rat up.

Kyou came into the open clearing people were starting to wake up. Breakfast was on the table he heads over there, he goes to grab a plate but his wrist was suddenly grabbed.

"CATS eat LAST!" A man stood over him, "Until Everyone has eaten You will not TOUCH this food" His grip tightened on Kyou's wrist, "Understand?"

"B-but not everyone eats breakfast." Kyou stammered, afraid of the violent reaction this man seemed to have for him.

"Than NEITHER do you!" The man spat, his grip tightened a bit more.

Kyou whimpered pulling back. The man let go of him. He grabbed a plate and got food for himself, the boy completely forgotten.

Kyou scampered back and ran off.

Kyou hid back by a tree, his stomach growled a little he hadn't eaten dinner last night it had been so busy. He looks up to see his mom eating and laughing with the man that had told him to get away from the food. He whimpered quietly crouching down by a tree. He fought against the tears that threatened to spill from his now stinging eyes. A bread roll was suddenly in his face he looked up and smiled. "Hi.."

The man smiled as Kyou took the roll, "Having fun?" Kyou recognized the man as Momiji's father.

Kyou shrugged, "I.. I guess." He ate the roll quickly, not wanting to be caught eating it.

The man smiled more the boy was so innocent, he hated the way they treated him.

"I better get going. You be careful Kyou.." He handed him another roll before he walked off. Kyou was slightly jealous of Momiji for having such a nice dad.


	2. Chapter 2

Polka Dot- of course there's more! I'm glad you like it.

Alz-chan- no you don't offend me ^_^ I know I need work on my grammar and spelling.

Raven's Light-glad ya like it!

And to all the other reviewers I didn't respond too I still read everyone of them and I majorly appreciate it! Thanks to ya all hope you like this one.. it's a bit calmer than the last one but don't worry it will pick up again, this is just a sort of in between chapter. ^_~

* * *

Chapter 2

Truth?

By Wildfire

Kyou ran, he ran as fast as his tiny legs could move. It was the last day of the party and people were already starting to leave. He was having one more race with Yuki. Racing was the one think Kyou almost came close to beating Yuki at. Yet unless Yuki held back the rat would still win.

Yuki ran right beside him, pushing his little legs as well. He'd beat the cat but it wouldn't be an easy win at any level. They ran past a crowd of people, both there faces set in determination.

"KYOU!" Both boys stopped dead in there tracks looking at the owner of the gruff voice. He had the typical black hair and brown eyes. "We're leaving.. let's go!" Kyou ran over to the man, his father. The man looks at Yuki his voice softened, "You be a good kid Yuki.. and remember both me and my wife would love to have you come visit more.. You're a good kid." The man walked off and Kyou hurried behind him.

"Hey dad could we know you know go to the park or something today?" Kyou looked up at him hopefully, though he already knew the answer.

"No.. we can't.. maybe your mother will take you?" He got to the main gate than walked out to their car. Kyou's mother was already there and in the car. Kyou hopped into the back of the car.

"Morning mother... you sleep well?" Kyou buckled his safety belt and looked at her.

"I did, thank you for asking, my son." She looked straight ahead as the car started off.

Kyou smiled, his mother wasn't mad at him any more.

"Did you have fun with Yuki these last days Kyou? No one said any thing mean did they?" she looked back at him, "You know I love you right?" He gently took his arm pulling the sleeve back to check for the bracelet than let the wrist go. She turned back around.

"Of course I do.." Kyou looked down at his wrist, wondering why she always looked at it.. he knew it was important to wear the bracelet but it wasn't like he was going to take it off or anything.

It wasn't long until they pulled up to their house after all they didn't live far from the main house; none of the Zodiac families did. Kyou jumped out of the car and ran to the door.

"Kyou wait for us it's very rude to run off like that!" His father approached him and unlocked the door opening it up for Kyou.

"Sorry father… I won't do it again." His voice was soft and quite. He goes into the house at a normal pace than upstairs into his room. He looked around and grabbed a pen and paper his birthday was very soon and he wanted to tell his parents what he wanted. He didn't really know how to spell so he decided to draw.

About twenty minutes later Kyou ran down the stairs and handed the pictures to his father. "Look I drew these pictures to show what I want for my birthday!" His father sat in a big recliner it wasn't typical in Japan, but his father loved it he was always sitting in it.

His father took the pictures and looked through him. "What is this?" He showed Kyou the picture. The man frowned at the picture.

"It's a plane, but I just want a toy plane." Kyou told him with a smile, ignoring his father's frown.

"It's wrong.. you have way to many wheels and I've never seen an orange plain. You also need more window's an much smaller it's not like a car you know!" He handed the picture to Kyou, "You may want to work on that before you try and tell someone what you want, and they can't even tell what it is." He shuffled through the pictures again. "Is this suppose to be... what a bike?" Kyou nodded holding the other picture to his chest. "Why is it pink? You're not a girl Kyou! You shouldn't draw things you want in pink and the tires need spokes that's what holds them together." He handed that picture to Kyou as will. He started to shuffle through the pictures again than sighed and handed the whole stack to Kyou. "You need to fix all of these, go and work on them again and we'll see how good they are after that." The man turned his attention back to the TV.

Kyou nodded, "It's not a big deal though.. I mean they were just stupid drawings.. nothing important.."

His father nodded, "That's right, but you should still practice because you need to get better. Other wise you'll always be pathetic."

"Kyou? You lunch is ready. Come on in and sit at the table." His mother stood in the doorway.

Kyou nodded, he hurried and sat at the table. His mom took his arm again checking for the bracelet than handed him his food she runs a hand through his hair. "I love you Kyou.." She than leaves the room with hers and his fathers plate. They ate in the living room but since Kyou was still a child he had to eat at the kitchen table other wise it was just too messy. He ate his lunch as fast as he could so he can go and join his parents in the living room.

When he finished his sandwich he takes his plate to the sink and uses a chair to stand on and wash the plate off than sticks it in the dish washer, once he has the chair back in it's proper place he runs back into living room. "I'm done and my dish is in the dish washer."

"Did you rinse it off?" His father asked and looked at him, Kyou nodded. "Very well, than go play upstairs we're watching an adult movie right now."

He nodded and looked at the TV... adult.. but he had seen that movie before... they had bought it for him on his sixth birthday, it had monkey's in it.. it was Yuki's favorite movie. He looks down and than headed upstairs he collapsed on his bed deep in thought. Thoughts most people wouldn't think about until they were much older.

*****

Days pass and soon a week passed Kyou's birthday was only days away. He quickly ran down the stairs. "Mom? Mom for my birthday can Yuki and Haru come over?"

His mom sniffed, and wiped her eye and cheeks. She turned to Kyou and lifted his arm; checking for his bracelet. "No love... you and me are going to go out and do something... just the two of us..."

"What about dad though? Will he be coming?" Kyou asked; swaying from the tip of his foot to the heal.

His mother lets out a chocked sob. "No hunny your daddy... your daddy has left..."

"Where? When's he coming home? Won't he be here for my birthday?" Kyou asked a little frantic.

His mother looked at him her eyes narrowing a little, "NO he's NEVER coming back!" Kyou jumped and moved back. His mother sighed again, "Ohh baby, I'm sorry you know I love you... why don't you go leave Mommy alone.. I'm busy."

Kyou nodded and quickly left the room... his dad wasn't coming home? Why? Doesn't his father want to be home with them? The door bell rang Kyou runs to answer it. Hatori stood there eyes narrowed at the small Neko.

"Akito wants to know where his invitation is to your birthday. As your birthday is only a few days away." The teenager asked stiffly, glaring down at the cat.

His mother came into the room, "You can tell Akito that we'd love to have him.. though there won't really be a party, but I'll pick up a cake just for him to have. Tell him to be here at four?"

Hatori looked at a small booklet of his, "Five would be better."

"Of course, whenever he can make it would be wonderful." She smiled warmly at him.

Hatori nodded. "Very well than he will be here sharply at five. Make sure it will be fun, Akito doesn't like to be bored." He headed out the door and back out side he joined up with Shigure on the streets. Together the two head back to the main house.

"Ahh mom! I don't want Akito to come!" Kyou whined.

There was a loud slapping noise and Kyou gasped eyes wide. His hand slowly comes up to his tender cheek.

"You will not be rude. Akito wants to come and he is allowed to come!" She looked at the red hand print now on his cheek. "Go.. go up to your room and stay there." She turned and walked away from the door.

He stared at the door for a second than hurried upstairs with tears streaming down his cheeks. It wasn't that it hurt that bad, because it didn't Yuki had given him much worse before it was just... his mother did it. He hated when his mother hit him. He closed his door quietly and leaned against it his tiny hands wiping at his cheeks. This was so stupid he wasn't a baby! He should be crying. He sniffed and went over to his bed climbing up into it he holds his stuffed cat. He loved his stuffed kitty, no he just loved the cat. He didn't understand what was so bad about it. The cat never did anything wrong it was the rats fault.

You could never tell Akito it wasn't the Cat's fault though. Everything was the Cat's fault. The whole sky could fall, and it would be the danm cats fault! He HATED Akito! He hated him, he hated him!

After about fifteen minutes of crying and another forty-five just staying in his room his sneaked to the door and opened it. "Mom?"

"What dear?" Came his mothers voice from downstairs.

"I'm hungry can I come down?" Kyou asked, and bit his bottom lip hoping for a positive response.

"Oh.. of course baby, sorry I forgot you were up there." Kyou hopped down the stairs and smiled at his mother.

"I'm sure father well return soon.. We just have to be patient" He said with a smile. "I wouldn't worry."

She put on a small smile and took his wrist checking for the bracelet. Than patted his head. "What do you want for lunch?"

"Amm rice balls?" He grinned.

"Rice balls sound lovely." She started gathering the ingredients for it and looked at Kyou. "Would you like to learn how to make them?"

Kyou's eyes widened, "Isn't it too girly for a boy to do?"

His mother actually laughed. "No" She offers her hand to him. "Come on I'll teach you that way you'll always know how to make them. And than you can teach your kids." She smiled and ruffled his hair back.

"Ahh mom I'm not going to have kids.. plus I can't hug a girl... let alone kiss her!" He stuck his tongue out in disgust.

His mom laughed again, "ohh my mistake! Well than you'll just have to adopt won't you?" Kyou liked that she was laughing; he loved making his mom happy. He wished he could do it more often.

He looked up at her, "But than it won't be of the Sohma blood." Wasn't that important?

"Will neither is a wife or a husband until they're brought in." She started balling the rice. "It will be fine for you to adopt. You can have a family just like everyone else!" She handed him a wad of rice, and starts instructing him on how to make it.

Next chapter Kyou's birthday


	3. chapter 3

Thanks to all that reviewed! I appreciate it so much and I love to read them all!

* * *

Truth?

Chapter Three

By Wildfire

Kyou slept soundly in his bed; his dreams of the New Years party when he was with Yuki, he had felt so safe than.

The little boy was suddenly jerked from his sleep his mother hovering over him, "Hello there. It's you birthday!"

Kyou yawned, and sat up rubbing his eyes. He felt so tired. He looked at his clock, and stared at it trying to figure out the time. Was it the short hand that's the minutes... or was it the hours?

His mom seeing his confusion smiled, "It's 5:30." She pulled his night sleeve up and smiled at the bracelet. "We're going to spend the whole day together, just you and me."

"But isn't Akito and Yuki coming?" He yawned and crawled out of his bed to get dressed. 5:30. He wanted to go back to bed!

"Not tell later, and I already have the cake for Akito. Yuki's not coming though dear neither is Haru." She said a bit sternly.

"Why not?" He started pulling his shirt over his head struggling with it a bit.

"They're to busy to come to you little party. They have more important things to do." She brushed her hair back. "Hurry up Kyou we need to get going!" Her tone was soft and soothing.

Kyou looked at her and nodded, "I'm ready, where are we going?"

"To the park, we'll get ice cream once we get there and they open up." She took his hand checking for the bracelet again, and headed downstairs.

Kyou had to jog down the stairs to keep up with his mom. "Why are we leaving so early?"

"Because I wanted to be with you.," she said, and stopped at the coat closet pulling out hers and Kyou's coat.

Kyou stared at it. He hated this coat. It was bright green with a blue strip where the buttons were. To top it off it was huge and puffy. He slipped it on buttoning it up. He looked up at his mom she wore a light blazer that was blue.

"Let's go sweetie," she took his hand again leading him out of the house. "You know I love you right? You're my special little boy."

Kyou smiled up at her, "I know." He looked around the sun was just rising the air was cool and crisp. He never knew morning could be this pretty. He would have to remember to get up this early more often. A small smile liters his lips. Maybe he could even get Yuki up. He laughed out loud at that thought.

"What's so funny?" His mother asked, and smiled down at him.

"Nothing just thinking about Yuki," Kyou said still smiling.

His mother frowned and stopped walking she knelt down in the front of him. "Kyou, I don't want you seeing him so much."

Kyou's face showed confusion, "why?"

"Because it's his fault that no one likes you. It's his fault the whole family is mean to you." She said; her grip tightened on his shoulders.

"How?" Kyou asked, and made sure to stay still as his mother talked.

"Because it was the dirty rat that lied to the cat. The rat is a dirty being! He will bring you misery! I do not want you associating with him, any more! This," she slid up Kyou's shirt showing the bracelet, "this is Yuki's fault." She looked at Kyou's crushed face. "I'm only telling you this because I love you and want you to be happy, OK?"

Kyou nodded; trying not to cry. He liked Yuki... he was nice to him. "Can I see Haru?"

His mom sighed and brushed his hair back. "You can, but don't do it often it was the cow that let the rat ride him. The cow well always like the rat, and will work with each other."

"But Haru doesn't like Yuki!" Kyou cried out a bit, this just didn't seem fair. It was a legend, they couldn't change it.

"He's pretending dear. It's not real. You remember our discussion on pretending right? Kyou my love, you can not really have friends, you can't trust them. You can only trust me because I'm you mommy and I love you. I'll be your best friend." She pet his hair back again. "Always remember I love you, and only I do." She stood up taking Kyou's hand once again. "Come along now."

Kyou walked with her looking down, why.. why couldn't he have friends? He loved his mom but she wasn't much fun, not like Yuki or Haru.. could they really be bad?

It took him a minute to realize they weren't walking any more. He looked up and see the deserted park. It was nothing splendid just a couple swings a jungle gym and two slides, one was a tunnel slide. He smiled and ran toward the slide. He supposed playing by himself wouldn't be too bad. He'd just have to use his imagination. Maybe he could pretend Yuki was here, too? He played on his own for a while before he turned to ask his mom to join him. She was setting on a bench next to a man. The man that said he couldn't eat at the New Years party! What was he doing here?!

He walked slowly over to them. He looked up toward his mother, "mom?"

"Don't tell me you're done already." She smiled down at him she was cuddled into the man. His hand on her thigh.

"C-can you come play with me?" He asked trying to ignore the man.

"Your mother and I were talking Kyou, you can join in if you like." Without waiting for an answer the man picked him up setting him on his lap.

"Shamu and I were just talking about how we don't like how you're treated. He's such a nice man." She smiled up at him, her eyes showing a love Kyou had never seen directed at him or even his father.

"But..." Kyou was about to tell his mom about the New years party but the man suddenly grabbed his thigh squeezing it hard.

"It's nice to be held again isn't it? Now that your daddy left." His mother sighed, "Wouldn't it be nice if Shamu came over with us more often? He could hold you, and cuddle you… since I can't." She smiled at him; Kyou wondered why she could hold him. Just because he turned into a cat didn't mean he couldn't be hugged.

Kyou shifted uncomfortably the hand on his small thigh still there. "But I wanna be with you," he looked at his mom with pleading eyes. Truth was he didn't really care who it was as long as this man let him go.

"Kyou! That is very impolite! You were just telling me you wanted more friends and here I am offering it to you and you say you don't want it!? You need to apologize right now." She looked at him waiting for him too,

He looked up at the man "I'm sorry..." He shouldn't of had to say that! He was in the right, wasn't he..?

"Well I'm sorry Kyou but I can't accept this apology. You will need to make it up to me..." The man brushed Kyou's hair back.

Kyou stiffened at the gentle movement he knew his mom had done it hundreds of times, but coming from this man it just felt-- wrong. "I think I'm going to go play now." He moved to get off the mans lap but the man held him there.

"Well I suppose I should go get that ice cream..." His mother stood and stretched. She smiled down at Kyou and Shamu.

"Isn't it still too early? Can I come?" Kyou again tried to get up but is held there.

"They should be opening soon. You stay here and bond with Shamu." She checked Kyou's wrist again, than walked off leaving the two alone.

The man looked down at the boy in disgust, "you think you're better than me, cat?" He spat the last word. He grabbed Kyou's hair and pulled back roughly, "do you know what your mother goes through for you? And you don't even show her respect! I knew the cat was dirty but you are ridiculous!" He sneered down at him. "She wants me to take care of you. I haven't decided if I want to or not..."

"What do you mean? Why?" Kyou whimpered slightly as the man kept his head pulled back.

The man smirked, "Why would I?"

The boy looked away, "Can I go play now? Please?"

"No, sit still!" He hissed than smiled. Which to Kyou was almost scarier. The man brushed Kyou's hair back. "Would you like me to be your daddy?"

"No, I have a dad." Kyou started to struggle to get off the man's lap.

The man held him still. "No." His rough hands gripped Kyou's arms to hold him down. "Your father left. He hated you! Just like your mother!"

"My mom doesn't hate me!" Kyou hit at the man in the chest. "She loves me! She tells me so!"

"She's scared of you, you stupid boy!" He slapped Kyou's cheek still holding him with his other arm. "You're pathetic no one wants you. You're a monster!"

Kyou shook his head as tears began to fall down his cheeks, "no... I'm not a monster! I'm just a boy!"

"You're a monster, a monster that's kept at bay by this!" The man snapped Kyou's bracelet he smirked and looked up, "well it looks like it's going to rain. You don't like the rain, do you Kyou?"

His orange head shook as he looked up at the sky in worry.

"The rain lets the monster come out more doesn't it? It's harder to push it away." Shamu ran his hand gently down Kyou's face. "Is it scary? Or do you like it? I bet you like it... makes you feel more comfortable doesn't it? Feels right; normal?"

Kyou shook his head, "no it just makes me tired..." He looked up at the clouds, "I need to go home."

"No you will wait for your mother." The man sneered at the boy and roughly pushed him off his lap and stood up. "I, however, am leaving I don't want you to leave until your mother gets back, understood?"

Kyou stared up at him. He was starting to grow more tired as the rain grew closer. He nodded, he didn't like this, and he didn't like the rain. The man smirked, and chuckled as he left.

Kyou shivered as he's left in the cold alone. He knew it was going to rain soon he needed shelter if he wanted to stay dry. He spotted the tunnel slide and climbs into it. It was hard to stay up high enough to stay away from the rain, which had just stared. He shivered wedging himself more into the slide. His butt was quickly growing wet from the rain that had gotten in the slide and was sliding down it. After much moving and sliding Kyou was finally able to wedge himself so his butt wouldn't get too wet and he didn't have to put much strength into staying in.

He sighed relaxing a bit as he listened to the rain. He was so tired. He didn't know when he had fallen asleep only he had.

Kyou slept for hours waking briefly every now and than to shift his sore legs.


	4. chapter 4

Truth

Chapter four

By Wildfire

Kyou jerked awake and he was suddenly falling he desperately reached for something only to find smooth wall. Than he wasn't falling any more he was sitting in a puddle of water. He looks around remembering where he was… the park. He had been asleep in the slide. It had stopped raining but it was very dark out. He rubs his sore arms and shivers a little his butt was wet he was cold and his body hurt from being cramped in the slide.

But where was his mother? Did she go home? Did she not know where he was and went looking for him? Or was she with that… man? Should he go home and check? Or should he stay here like he was told too? He walks over to the bench and climbs up it. He sat hugging his knees to his chest, sniffling. Small tears ran down his cheek. He didn't know what to do… if he went home what if that guy was there? But he couldn't just stay here… He wondered if it was time for dinner… it seemed awfully late. The rain probably kept him asleep all day.. He had no idea how late it was.

"KYOU!"

.  
The small boy whirls around to see Hatori standing there. He didn't look happy, but he never looked happy. Kyou jumps off the bench and goes over to his older cousin. "Is my mom home?"

Hatori stares at him for a second "Your mother's dead, I found her when I came to tell her Akito wouldn't be attending your party."

Kyou stares at him. "What… happened?" his voice was soft yet steady.

"Doesn't matter.. Come on I'm taking you to the main house." He roughly grabs Kyou's wrist and starts speed walking away from the park.

Kyou stayed very quite just letting the older boy lead him. He didn't really understand death but… he knew it meant his mom had left him too just like his dad. But if both his mom and dad left, would that mean he'd live alone? Well if that was true he'd have to learn how to use the stove, but who was going to teach him? "Hatori.. Will you teach me how to use a stove?"

Hatori looks at him "WHAT? How heartless are you! Your mother just died and your worried about the stove! The cat is evil!" He yanks him harder

Kyou's eyes widen. He hadn't meant it as anything bad, maybe he was evil. Maybe he just didn't know it. But if that was true why didn't he want to do mean things? Was he suppose to be doing bad things? Is that why his mom and dad left him? Because he wasn't a good at being bad, like the other cats? They were probably all bad and he was bad at being… bad? He was so confused! Why did his mom have to leave him NOW! He didn't' understand. Maybe she'd come back.. People on TV died and came back, but his mom said TV wasn't real. She died… they'd put her in the ground and he'd never see her again. Who would check his bracelet? Who was going to love him now? Well he knew one thing…

"I'm NOT evil!" HE abruptly stops and yanks his arm away. "I'm a GOOD kid and I don't do ANYTHING wrong therefore YOUR wrong!"

Hatori stares at him for a second. Than reaches to grab him again.

Kyou yanks back "NO! Take it back! I'm NOT evil! My mom says the family judges me cause I'm the cat! Well STOP! OR.. OR I'LL JUDGE YOU! I'm the cat and your just a.. a FISH! I'll EAT YOU!"

Hatori's eyes widen and he slaps him "I'm cursed with the form of the DRAGON it's just evolved into a SEA horse! Don't MAKE FUN OF IT!"

"THAN DON'T JUDGE ME!"

Hatori almost seemed taken back, he nods "very well, come on, we have to get to the main house"

"We'll Yuki be there?"

"Your not to talk to Yuki. He's the rat you're the cat, you can't be friends… it's wrong."

"Why?"

"I dono" the teenage boy shrugs "it just is." They walk in silence the rest of the trip.

Kyou looks around as they enter the main gates it was so quite now. He never liked the main house it was so big and kind of creepy. "Who's going to watch me now?"

"I dono… That's not up to me, that's going to be up to Akito." He leads him to the doors to Akito's room. "Knock when he says enter than enter and kneel don't speak unless spoken to. Understand?"

The small boy nods biting his bottom lip. Everything was moving so fast, he wasn't going home… he was coming here but they didn't know who was going to take him after that, and his mother was dead… dead. He closes his eyes thinking away the thoughts.

He knocks on the door as Hatori walks away. He waited for a few minutes starting to wonder if he should knock again. He fidgets about looking around hoping someone would be there to tell him what to do but no one was there. He nibbles on his bottom lip, he starts to rise his hand up to knock again when the door slides open. Yuki stood there, his eyes widen as he sees Kyou.

"Kyou? What are you doing here? Your not suppose to be Here! GET OUT!"

Kyou flinches at the harsh words wondering why his best friend would say that to him. "I was… told to come."

Yuki glares "Well you shouldn't have! Now he'll just get angry for having to see you!" Yuki shoves past him and nearly runs down the hall.

Kyou stares after him wondering what he had done wrong.

"Come here cat"

He turns his back to the dark room and slowly enters, the room was normal enough it was rectangular in shape and directly across from him was sliding doors that lead outside, he briefly wondered if Akito had his own backyard than he shakes his head of course Akito had his own back yard everything in this place was Akito's. Heck he technically belonged to him. To the right there was a large picture that took up most of the wall. Kyou wondered why that picture was there, it wasn't very good it was just splotches of color it was actually a rather large mess, he could do much better. In front of the picture was a large padded chair with a small end table next to it the table held both a lamp, which was off, and an empty vase. Kyou looks to his left which was were one lone bed was the sheets were rumpled and some were even on the ground. Akito sat on the bed and was staring at Kyou like he was the most vile thing he'd ever seen.

"I said to come _here_ and yet you still stand _there_!" The young family leader sits up straighter "COME HERE NOW!"

Kyou quickly approaches he stops just short of the bed and stares down at his feet. Was he suppose to talk? What was he suppose to do? Did he need to bow? Would Akito like that?

"I said here, as in my bed. Are you afraid of me?"

"I'm not scared of ANYONE!" Kyou's bright eyes flash dangerously at Akito.

A laugh erupts from the family leaders mouth "I can see why Yuki is amused by you… Come here" he pulls Kyou onto the bed. "Now why did you have to kill your mother? Now _I_ have to find some place for you to go. Do you know how tiresome that is! I have better things to do than deal with YOU."

Kyou stares at him in shock "I didn't Kill my mother! She died! But I didn't do it! I was stuck at the park! I was told I had to-"

The sound of the slap echoed around the room. "Don't lie to me! You killed her! She died because she couldn't STAND being around you any more! She hated you and the only way she could get free of you and your STENCH was by dieing! It's YOUR fault she's dead! HER BLOODS ON YOUR HANDS!"

Kyou looks down at his hands, his mother had bleed? But how could her blood be on his hands? He hadn't even seen his mother since this morning when he woke him… He never even saw her bleed. He turns his hands over trying to see where it might be and maybe how it had gotten there.

There was another loud slap and Kyou jerks up "HOW can you be so calm after you killed her! You're a murderer! A COLD HEARTED KILLER! I'm DISGUESTED to know your in this family! I OUGHT to lock you up in that cage of yours RIGHT now but since I'm such a KIND person I'll ask the family first… If anyone wants you, well they can have you. If not your going in the cage! I'll ask tomorrow at the funeral. Now GET OUT AND OFF MY BED!" Akito shoved the cat away he smiles as he sees him land roughly on the ground.

Kyou stares up at him with tears in his eyes he slowly stands.

"Ohh don't be a cry baby you did the crime now you have to pay for it, just deal with it. Ohh and if I were you I'd do some serious prayers to atone for what you've done."

Kyou nods and heads out side of the room. Once out it felt like a major weight had been lifted from his chest. He hoped he would never have to go in that room again! It felt evil and like you couldn't breath. He looks around wondering where he should go now. Where was he to sleep tonight? Was he suppose to leave the main house, should he go home? The funeral was tomorrow? Wasn't that awfully soon? Didn't people normally wait for a while first? Maybe Hatori would know. But where was he? Did he live at the main house? He slowly wanders down the hall hoping to find someone to tell him what to do. Maybe he should just head home. But what if she was still there? What if it was all bloody. He rubs his arm but than again maybe she'd be there and this would all just be a nasty nightmare… maybe none of this was real and he'd wake up at any second. He looks around as if hoping to see his room instead of the walls of the main house.

"Hey little kitty"

Kyou turns sharply around, Shigure. He didn't know the teenager while but he seemed fun though he hoped he wasn't like Ayame. That was something he couldn't deal with right now. "H-hi"

The dog comes over to him and kneels down "Had a hard day?"

Kyou breaks down and tears spill down his cheeks "My mom died and Akito says it's all my fault! But I didn't want her to die! I wanted her to stay with me. I didn't mean to be evil!"

The dog smiles kindly and gently pulls the boy into a hug "You didn't kill her, she just decided it was her time to go. It wasn't your fault."

Kyou clung tightly to him balling his eyes out. "Now I have no where to go and even if someone takes me I have no where to go tonight! Because I can't go home it could be bloody! Like my hands! And what if she's still there? But I don't know where to stay here! And if no one takes me I'm going to be in a cage! And I don't want-"

A soft finger pressed over Kyou's lips, stopping him from his rambling. "I didn't get most of that but from what I did get is you don't have a place to stay tonight. Well you can stay with me tonight and as for the cage… I don't think that will be your fate not now or ever."

"But every cat has to stay in the cage, it's the rules"

"Yeah well I don't think you'll be there I think you'll be different. I don't think anyone could ever cage you."

Kyou sniffles and wipes his eyes. "thanks. Hey Shigure why do you hang out with Ayame? You two seem so different, your normal"

Shigure pretends to be in shock "Your word hurt me young kitty! How dare you say I'm normal!" With that he starts tickling him. Kyou laughs and squirms about, it was the first time he had laughed since this morning when this nightmare had started.


	5. Chapter 5

Truth

Chapter 5

By Wildfire

It was dark and cloudy, a perfect day for a funeral. The young cat struggled to figure out the tie. His eyes were swollen and cheeks bright red from tears.

Shigure comes and kneels down beside him and gently takes the tie from his small hands and ties it. "Don't worry… you'll be okay. Everything will work out. I promise."

Kyou sniffs "I don't know why she had to die, I thought she loved me…"

"She did, still does. She was just weak. Unfortunately this curse tends to show us these weakness' in people."

"I hate her." His little fists clench "I hate her! If she was alive, I'd kill her. Everyone thinks I did anyway!"

Shigure smiles and runs a hand through the young boys wild locks "but if she was still alive than you'd have no reason to kill her. Now would you?"

Kyou sniffs again and shakes his head "No.. I wouldn't. Well I be going to live with my dad now?"

This brought a heavy sigh from the young dog "no, you dad has been unreachable" Truth was when they did contact the boy father he had responded with 'put it in the cage early than'. Shigure straightens Kyou's outfit and smiles "There, you look wonderful."

Kyou smiles softly. "Do you think it's my fault Mom died?"

Shigure bites his bottom lip. "Not directly. Many mothers have trouble when they have a child cursed with an animal, unfortunately the cat is an even harder blow. She just couldn't take it any more. But you can't control who you are Kyou, none of us can. We are who we are and that's that" He stands up "now shall we leave?"

"Don't really have much of a choice do I?"

"Nope, not really" Shigure smiles and takes the boys hand.

The funeral was very formal, they prayed she find peace now and not have to suffer any more pain.

The zodiac sat up front, than normal family than the few that we're friends with the family and in the last row sat the cat, head down. He couldn't really hear what was going on. But it didn't really matter, he was alone. He had tried to talk to Yuki but the boy had shoved him away again. What had happened?

Akito was getting up now. What was he doing?

"At this poor woman's death the family now has another burden to bear, the cat now has no home. Now it's customary that the cat go into the cage later in it's life however if no one will take the thing I am ready to put it in early. Any one want it?"

It was silent for a while than Shamu stood up "I'll take it. I like it's mother, I think I could take her killer and teach it proper respect."

Kyou's eyes widen, no, not him!

"Fine, I wish you all the luck"

"Akito! I would like to take him. I can keep him close to the main house. Teach him in the old martial arts. I can teach all the kids, it'll be good to have the hardest one living with me"

Kyou didn't know the man that was talking, but he'd much rather go with him than Shamu.

Akito's eyes narrow at him "Kazuma why do you want this burden? Your awfully young, you still have a life in front of you. I hope this has nothing to do with Grandfather."

"No, I just want to see if I can change it's evil nature." Kazuma bows respectfully.

"This is silly, he's still a child himself he can't raise a kid! Akito, I promised his mother I'd watch him. I can take care of the cat."

"You.. Can take care of him? You make it sound like your going to kill the boy. The last thing I need is to start over with the horrid creature! Kazuma you have it but I stress you must be careful, it does kill!"

Kyou frowns, he did not kill! His mother choice to die, he didn't want her to die!

"Alright everyone outside, there's food there" Akito stepped down with Hatori's help.

Everyone left the room heading out side. Kyou stayed seated he didn't want to move he was scared to move. Someone would say he was a murder again. Someone sat next to him he looks up to see Haru.

"Did you really kill her?"

"NO!" Kyou glares at the floor "I didn't do anything wrong! I wish everyone would stop saying it was my fault. It wasn't my fault! I didn't want her to die, I wanted her to stay here with me. Now I have to go live with some guy I don't even know!"

"But at least you still have Yuki, he can help right?"

Kyou gives him an odd look "I thought you hated Yuki…"

"Well you know.. I think I misjudged him. He's not that bad"

Kyou glares at him "Well apparently he likes you too! Because he hates me now, and you know what I hate him back! I hate that DANM RAT!"

Yuki and Momiji walk by, Yuki stares straight ahead "stupid cat" he growls out.

Kyou jumped up "SAY THAT TO MY FACE YA DANM RAT!"

Yuki turned went straight to Kyou got right in his face "Stupid cat"

Without thinking Kyou swung, Yuki dodged an punched him in the gut.

Kyou doubles over.

Yuki's eyes widen "Kyou… I didn't.."

"I HATE YOU! I HATE EVERYONE!"

He bolted from the room in the hall everyone stared at him. He glares and straightens himself up and walks right through them. They were all whispering and pointing. He didn't care they couldn't hurt him.. Why did she have to die? He was suddenly being picked up.

"Hi, I'm Kazuma"

"Kyou"

"I'm glade to meet you, if it's ok with you I'd like you to live with me from now on"

"Live with you?" Kyou shuffles his feet and nods "Otay"

Kazuma smiles "good, but I have to be honest with you, my cooking sucks"

Kyou giggles "I teach you, you teach me how to use the stove"

Kazuma smiles and shakes the tiny hand "Deal" Kazuma puts him onto his shoulders. "Want to go see your new home?"

"OK… do I have to call you dad?"

"No you can call me what ever you want"

Kyou nods laying his head on Kazuma's head. "alright"

* * *

It's short but you see what's happening, one chapter left. 


End file.
